Crystals Of Love
by CherryBloom123
Summary: Louise meets an alien after finding crystals one day in a cave.


One day Louise decided she wanted to make necklaces made out of crystals. But she had to find some first. After all it's more fun to find your own crystals than buying them. Louise went out of her house and right on her door step she found a pretty pink crystal. She put the crystal in her basket and looked ahead and there was a trail of crystals leading her away from her house. She began to follow the trail of crystals. She was so excited as she picked each one up each one was the color of a rainbow color. She followed the trail still until she came across a cave. She quickly went inside the cave and she was amazed at what she saw. The whole cavern was full of crystals. She started picking some until her basket became full. Suddenly she saw a light coming from the end of the cave. She followed it and she was amazed at what she saw. A beautiful glowing crystal that was all the colors of the rainbow. She tried to get it out of the rock but it was stuck. Suddenly she felt something behind her. Once she managed to get it out the cave suddenly started to shake. She was going to be trapped inside. Something quickly grabbed her and got her the hell outta there. She soon found herself outside and she saw the entrance to the cave collapse.  
"Aw no fair. No I can never go back there and get crystals ever again!"  
"You should be more worried about your life not some stupid crystals. Good thing I saved you in time."  
She quickly turned around and saw what had grabbed her. It was a crystal like being. She started to scream and she ran away.  
"Oh great here we go." He said as he ran after her. She didn't get very far because he tripped on a tree root. He quickly ran over to her and he picked her up by her waist. When she felt the hands on her waist she froze and was stunned. She was about to scream again when she saw the hurt look on his face.  
"Please don't be afraid of me. I will not hurt you. I promise."  
"What's your name? And did you really save me?"  
"My name is Diamondhead and yes I did save you."  
"My name's Louise and thank you for saving me."  
"You're welcome but why were you collecting crystals in the first place?"  
"Oh because I am going to make necklaces out of them that's why." She said with a smile on her face.  
"Really? That sounds neat! Maybe that is if you'll let me maybe I can help you."  
"Sure you can. The more the merrier I always say. Come follow me because we're going back to my house."  
He nodded and they soon began to follow their way back to her house. They went inside and both started making crystals out of all that she found. Once they were done making like 10 necklaces they showed each other what they made. He showed her a surprise.  
"I know we just met and all Louise but I made this just for you. There's no other like it in the universe."  
"What is it?"  
He showed her a beautiful necklace her made out of his own crystals from his body. She was so happy she cried tears to joy. He leaned over to her and gently wiped her tears away.  
"Thank you so much Diamondhead! I love it! It's beautiful!"  
"You're welcome babe."  
She was about to get up but he put his hands on her waist and he brought her to sit down on his lap. He wrapped his arms tighter around her as he brought her to his chest and his chin rested on top of her head. He soon grabbed her face in his face and he began to run his hands up and down her face stroking her cheeks in the process until he leaned down and he smashed his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. Her lips started to become sore as he kept on attacking her lips with his feverishly kissing her like there was no tomorrow.  
"I (kiss) am (kiss) in (kiss) love (kiss) with (kiss) you."  
Louise's eyes widened and she separated her lips from his.  
"Wh-what did you say?"  
"I said I am in love with you."  
"R-really?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh that's great. Thanks so much. No one's ever been in love with me before."  
"Really? Well I am surprised someone wouldn't be. You are a very beautiful talented and sweet person."  
"Aww thank you Diamondhead"  
He began to nip and kiss her neck leaving hickies and love bites all over her skin as she moaned lightly. They continued to make out until it became evening.


End file.
